User blog:AYET/The many defeats of Monkey D Luffy
Over the course of the story, Luffy has been defeated numerous times by various arc villains, only to thrive over his opponent after the initial defeat. Among the many defeats, which has been the best you liked and why? You are free to name more than one if you like, but specifically focus on the one(s) you favor the most. Frankly for myself, I can't decide which was the best for me among the following: Kuzan - Unlike the other logias Croc and Enel who he (Luffy) can find a way to bypass their logia advantages, this was the first Logia person that he can do absolutely anything at all against. This manga scene sent shivers down my spine, seriously! This was the point in the story where (in my personal opinion) Oda has upped the ante on the power level expectations, as to-date (at that time) there has yet been any opponents that our protagonist cannot beat. Kuma - seeing his beloved nakamas disappear one by one right before his eyes, it brought him a bigger pain than any physical ones he suffered. Just WTF is happening was everyone's guess at that time and luckily enough that defeat was a blessing in disguise, otherwise he will suffer the REAL defeat at the hands of another logia that he may not be able to do anything about (Borsalino). Though he was not "KO'ed and out for the count" like his other defeats but definitely he was soundly defeated by the weird powers of the future PX-0! Magellan - He really got to know the meaning "die a slow death" there. For each damage he inflicted on his opponent, he received more and more poison into his system. In the end, there he lie in a pool of poison. His survival and recovery granted him natural immunity over poisons afterwards and with the help of the Wax man, he found a way to deal blows to his opponent without getting himself into trouble. Clever man! But his earlier defeat to the poison man is one of my most memorable moments in OP history. p.s. Previous blog's Trivia Question: In the OP Wikia Book of Records, the highest number of blogs produced by a single user on his/her blogging debut month is 23 blogs. (Note: "blogging debut" month may or may not be the same as the "user join" month) Do you know who is this user? ^_^ The answer is Neo-chan! She started her OP Wikia blogging in Oct 2011 and on that same month she produced 23 blogs, debuting with "Can Brook die again?" on the 1st and ended with "Who would make the hottest chick?" on 30th in the month. Honorable mentions: Rici-kun holds the second spot with 18 blogs in May 2011 while JOPF at third with 16 blogs in Jan 2011. Note: Heads up! The Bon Festival is just around the corner, which usually means a break in the coming week or on the following one (not in this week though). Category:Blog posts